


A love triangle has three lines. Not just two.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [10]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Fights, First Crush, Hugs, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Launchpad McQuack and Drake Mallard talk about their feelings.





	A love triangle has three lines. Not just two.

It hadn't been the first time Drake Mallard showed up late from superhero action, not by any means. Still Launchpad McQuack remained somewhat worried for the duck's safety, especially when he couldn't join in the said superhero action. It wasn't too hard to imagine what could happen if one day Drake just didn't come back home. Notably easier to imagine such events when waiting for said person to return and finding it is getting late. 

In fact, This was the exact position Launchpad found himself in when Mallard appeared. McQuack was, as always on similar such nights, excited to see DW alive and home. Something that was clear as daylight to Drake as Launchpad picked him up into a bear hug. "Too tight, LP." The duck coughed out in the bone crushing hug. "Oh, sorry DW." The muscle cake of a bird quickly apologized. The Mallard took a deep breath in as the embrace loosened up to the point of no longer crushing his spine. 

"How was your day, DW?" Launchpad McQuack asked as he always asked this same sort of question every night. Which is to say, with equal parts worry and excitement. Excitement for another new story of heroic action. Worry, not because he wasn't to the chops of "Let's get dangerous." but out of this odd situation LP had found himself in of late. AKA Jim Starling aka Negaduck. Said situation carrying a few of note details with Drake's own recent activities. Again those being, Negaduck. 

Darkwing rubbed the back of his head. He did not want to lie to his best friend, the one bird who helped him every step of the way into crime fighting, his sidekick. Yet again, how does one go about explaining they kissed their hero turned villain? Made even harder considering his sidekick was definitely into said villain. And that the fallen hero took every single opportunity to stalk his best friend, unknowns to said dearest friend. Now that Drake Mallard had a moment to really think about it, this was complex and strange. 

Much like the plot of Kingdom Hearts, of which Darkwing Duck had strangely never appeared in. 

"UMMM.. Errrr. Well I.. I was..." Drake fumbled about with the words. Not quite finding a way to start it. Launchpad cocked an eye at this. Mallard trailed off, "You remember that weird Teddy bear in a school girl outfit? The one that was blue and had robotic tentacles?" McQuack thought for a minute before nodding. The smaller of the two birds continued, "Well Me and... Negaduck were fighting them when they tried to make me murder Negaduck. So I sort of.." His words hung around that point. 

"You sort of what, Drake?" McQuack questioned, "Wait, Is Jim still alive? You didn't kill him, right?!" Drake Mallard shook his head no and got out of Launchpad's not so rib breaking hug. He huffed out calmly, "No. He's alive. Just don't... Don't be upset with me about this?" Launchpad McQuack sat on the couch, posing as if he were listening carefully. "I kind of kissed Negaduck?" Mallard bumbled with the words but got to his point. 

Launchpad McQuack pondered this for a bit. He responded with some level of relief and joy, "That's not too bad. I kissed Jim too!" There was a few seconds of silence from both of them. The world, however, continued to make it's own sounds. It just does that, I don't know why but it does. DW shattered the semi silence hard, "You what!?!" Launchpad shrugged and smiled nervously before repeating himself, "I kissed Negaduck too?" 

"When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me about it!? Why!?!" Drake Mallard kept on with his 20 question quiz for Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad crossed his arms."You kissed him too." The pilot puffed out. DW waved his arms in wide displays. "And I told you!" The Mallard pointed out. This was true. Launchpad uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please don't tell me you did this before the explosion." The smaller bird steamed.

The beef cake bird noted, "I didn't. It was after the blue teddy bear attacked me." DW quickly put together a few things. "Is that why you and him were holding hands? Why he was holding on to your arm like that?" He thought aloud. The larger of the two posed like he was deep in thought, for a moment or two. He stated clearly, "So when I kiss Negaduck because I was happy to survive and that he wasn't dead, I'm some sort of jerk. But when you kiss Negaduck, I don't get to ask why?" He did have a point. Drake answered the question that wasn't 100% asked, "I did it because... The plushie was going to kill him otherwise, happy LP?"

"Yes, I am happy you kissed Jim. In fact, I was hoping you two would..." McQuack stopped himself there. Mallard cocked an eye at these words. He pressed the bird further, "You were hoping we would what, Launchpad?" Launchpad stood up from the couch and poorly signaling to Drake that they shouldn't talk more on this. This did nothing to stop DW's glare. Drake Mallard crossed his arms on his chest and tapped his foot. "Well?"

Launchpad McQuack tried to pull the chat to another topic, "Hey, maybe we should talk about something else? Did you catch the sports game late night?" It was a rather poor attempt. 

The End


End file.
